


不速之客

by Cunana



Category: DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: 3 way, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>纯N52设定所以这应该是迪克第一次和反派搅到一起（喂。<br/>只是肉而已……太饿了自给自足……一年前的梗了都……<br/>设定请不用详究。总之设定里没有G特工只有夜翼因为我喜欢夜翼（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不速之客

 

当蝙蝠侠在夜翼的公寓里看到夜枭的时候，他显然没办法依靠正常的思维来忖度对方的意图，判断自己该隐匿起来，不动声色地摸清楚这个平行世界的自己所来何由，还是该正面迎击，制服这个妄图统治世界的罪恶版蝙蝠侠。他唯一能感受到的只有愤怒。那是一种极端冷酷和平静的怒意。那张和他极端相似的脸因为斜跨过眼睛的疤痕而邪气十足，但某种悲悯让那张脸几乎变得柔和，并且从某种程度上来说，这种成熟和忍耐的气概让托马斯·韦恩显得更加英俊。当他看到夜翼仰起脸，几乎是在期待那个吻的时候，蝙蝠侠的拳头攥紧了。他知道伤害自己，或是伤害他周围无生命的物件对于那个即将发生的吻于事无补。他一向受益于迪克的软心肠，却从未曾想过会有一天这种几乎可以被认作是缺陷的特质会被另一个世界的自己利用——他从未想过会有一天，另一个自己将夺走迪克，把他从他身边带走，给他所有他吝于给予的一切。

当他认为他总会有时间表达，因此可以在此刻尽情拖延和回避的时候，他从未想过自己会失去迪克。

“你们在干什么？”

蝙蝠侠在自己冷漠的语调里刻意加上一丝厌恶。他没有一拳打在夜枭的脸上，也没有怒火冲天地咆哮。他从黑暗中现身，止步不前，做出一副干扰者的姿态，“夜翼，你疯了吗？”他把失望之情全数倾倒进话音里，明白那种语调足以代替双手扼住夜翼的咽喉，让他无法呼吸。

“蝙蝠侠！”夜翼惊慌失措地瞪大眼睛，他的嘴唇和夜枭停留在即将相碰的地方。夜枭抬起眼睛，略带怒意地平视着蝙蝠侠，仿佛他只是个恶意前来搅局的家伙，一个心生妒意的丑角——也许他是。蝙蝠侠想。也许此刻徘徊在他心脏上的割伤的确是出自妒忌。他无法忍受夜翼被其他人夺走，即使那个人是平行世界的自己。他们共享的回忆将永远成为过去，而能得到他所失去的一切的人是一个恶棍，是一个自私残忍的疯子——他绝不能忍受这一点。

“蝙蝠侠！不是你想的那样！”夜翼冲他叫着，像是一个被老爸抓到和同学在车库里乱搞的中学生，而此刻夜枭还揽着他的腰，因此他看起来比衣衫不整的小女孩还没有说服力，“我们只是——”他的话语堵塞了片刻，夜枭的用鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭他的脸颊，似乎觉得他笨拙辩解的样子很可爱。蝙蝠侠对于他们依然暧昧的姿态眯起眼睛，几乎忍耐不住击打什么的冲动。

迪克总是对一切朝他示好的人过分殷勤。似乎只要能绑住这种亲近，他宁愿付出一切代价。蝙蝠侠希望这不是自己的错——可这看起来是。他承认自己的确在大部分时候都吝于表达感情，并用等级化的观念把服从和奖励灌输进一个孩子的成长中，以至于他的男孩对于爱和感情总是过分饥渴。迪克总是几乎是不顾一切地在讨好别人，试图让所有人都喜欢他。

“我只是……他让我把他当成你。”迪克语无伦次地辩解，“我就同意了。你们真的很像，我是说，你们很不一样，但是你们的脸是一样的……”

蝙蝠侠终于忍不住上前把夜翼从夜枭的手臂间扯了出来。年轻人像是被弄痛了一般低哼着。蝙蝠侠几乎忍不住想揍他——弄疼他，让他知道这是错的，让他再也不敢做这种事情。

 “这是我的请求。”夜枭低声说，总算决意说出真相，尽管他看起来非常乐意蝙蝠侠互相误解下去，“理查德问我如何才能放弃得到他。我便请求理查德给我一个吻。如果他能够给我仅仅一次的温存，我便再也不会纠缠下去。”他垂下眼睛，接着戴上面罩，遮住了所有可能存在的脆弱神色，“我的理查德已经死了——我想你们知道。”

蝙蝠侠把“找你自己的理查德去”这句话给咽了回去。

“我没准备做什么其他的事情，真的。”夜翼低声说，抬起眼睛看向蝙蝠侠。“只是一个吻而已。”

“已经够多了。”蝙蝠侠警告道，收紧了放在夜翼肩膀上的手指。然而他看着的人是夜枭，因此这句话所警告的对象变得有些暧昧不清。“这只是他用来夺得你的伎俩。即使你给了他你的一切，他也永远不会停止的。”

夜翼皱起眉来，夜枭诡秘地微笑，好像得知了什么秘密。“当然了。”他柔滑地对蝙蝠侠嘲讽道，“你知道得再清楚不过了——因为你和我原本就是同一个人。”

“我们不是。”蝙蝠侠冷硬地否认，“我们毫无相似之处。”

“可理查德同情我，愿意把自己奉献给我，仅仅是因为出于对你的爱。”夜枭圆形的护目镜对着夜翼的方向，“这一点很难让人接受，但我必须承认，我明白他对我的怜悯只不过源于我们极其相似的外表和内在。他同意我吻他大概是因为他明白你永远不会吻他。”

“咳。”夜翼的脸涨红了，“别乱说。我吻你和蝙蝠侠无关！”

蝙蝠侠皱起眉来。

 

当他咬住夜翼的下唇时，年轻人似乎才终于反应过来自己身上在发生什么。他面罩后面隐约可见的蓝眼睛像是两个圆圆的玻璃球，惊慌失措地滚来滚去。蝙蝠侠完全不介意夜枭目睹这一切，他甚至愿意让对方看到更多——毕竟那是平行世界的自己，他不认为有什么好害羞的。

“蝙……”夜翼在他亲吻的间隙惊叫道，“你疯……”

他含住了男孩的舌头。这个举动让夜翼彻底安静了下来。男孩原本紧绷的肌肉逐渐松懈下来，他温顺地张开嘴巴，用嘴唇包住年长的男人侵略性十足的舌尖，含混不清地发出笑声，似乎被这个剑拔弩张的亲吻逗乐了。

蝙蝠侠按住夜翼的后脑，把舌头探得更深一些。夜翼发出了迷惑不解的轻哼，似乎不明白为什么蝙蝠侠还不结束这个吻——如果仅仅是为了证明他会吻他。他决意让夜翼明白此刻发生的一切有何目的。蝙蝠侠的手指顺着夜翼的肩膀滑落到他的肩胛骨，接着是侧腰的肌肉，最终是饱满的臀部。他像是搓揉一个鼓鼓涨涨的气球一样用手指在光滑的面料上来回用力摩擦，不经意地滑进紧窄深陷的股沟，一路向下——夜翼颤抖起来，猛然开始舔舐他嘴唇的舌尖带着无法抑制的躁动，似乎在渴求更多，又像是在给他奖励。

“我可以给你。”蝙蝠侠的嘴唇贴着夜翼的脸颊，那块湿润的皮肤在他的嘴唇下慢慢地涨红了，“如果这真的是你想要的。”

夜翼看着他，维持着环住他脖子的姿势。他的眼神让蝙蝠侠觉得他能透过面罩看见自己的脸，他在看着布鲁斯，而不仅仅是蝙蝠侠。“我想要。”他无法分辨夜翼的声音是由于激动而战栗，还是因为哽咽而颤抖。他想摘下夜翼的面具，他想直视着那双明亮的蓝眼睛，像是潜水一般屏住呼吸深入进去，寻找到所有他错失的爱慕欣喜，但他不能，夜枭依然在这个房间里。他不能让夜枭看到夜翼的脸。

“我一直想要。”夜翼亲吻着他的下巴，像是在膜拜一座伟大的雕塑，试图透过献祭得以一窥神思，“哦，求你……”蝙蝠侠收紧手臂，此刻他的男孩也许在哭泣，而他无从得知。

“如果这是你想要的。”蝙蝠侠几乎是温和地重复道。那么这也是他想要的——这原本就是他想要的。只不过直到今天，此刻，他才真正意识到这一点。他习惯用冷漠来替代一切，包括热情和欲望。他坚信如果他主动渴求，便永远会失望而归——他惧怕失去，再次失去他热爱的东西，因此他习惯于将感情压抑和掩埋，知道他自己也不明所以。

夜翼的双腿缠绕在他腰间。沙发太小，他亲吻着年轻人的脖子，吸吮那里的皮肤，然后拉开夜翼制服的拉链。他的手从腰间向上抚摸，沿着小腹的沟壑向上揉动，攀爬到了红色条纹所在的地方。他的手指在紧绷的面料下游动，手套粗糙防滑的掌心部位一次次擦过已经挺立的乳头。夜翼的腰向上拱起，似乎在恳求他触碰一个更急切的地方。

蝙蝠侠却不愿让他满意。他依然还在生气，而夜枭依然还不知羞耻地站在他们身边，似乎对于正在上演的一切兴致勃勃。夜翼忍耐不住用手把裤子向下褪去，紧接着勃起的阴茎便弹了出来，像是被压抑了太久一般委屈地弹动着。他硬得要命，龟头上也湿漉漉的，涨成粉色，简直像是已经射了一次。

最重要的是，他的制服裤子下面没穿内裤。蝙蝠侠冷哼了一声，俯身咬住夜翼的嘴唇，试图通过肢体语言表达出自己的调笑。夜翼却半是痛苦半是享受地呻吟起来——蝙蝠侠意识到自己制服冰凉的表面压在了夜翼的阴茎上。

“只是一个吻而已？”蝙蝠侠对自己声音里的促狭和满意感到惊讶，“我可以仅靠吻你把你弄射吗？”

夜翼的阴茎猛地抽动起来。他咬住嘴唇，抓住自己不争气的伙计，似乎仅仅是因为蝙蝠侠的一句下流话，就忍耐不住要自己撸动着高潮一次了。蝙蝠侠叹了口气，不准备再给他更多刺激，只是把他的裤子往下拉去，又示意他抬高手臂，剥掉他的上衣，让他全身上下只剩下靴子和面具。

他的阴茎也早就硬得难受，尤其是制服的裆部护具让勃起变得更加痛苦。夜翼用光裸的大腿磨蹭着他分开的两腿之间，似乎在诱惑他也宽衣解带，释放出那个他所渴求的东西来。但他决定拒绝男人显而易见的邀请。毕竟这是一次惩罚，而既然夜枭也在场，他要让一切变得更加特别。他需要宣告自己的所有权。

他触碰着夜翼臀瓣之间的入口，男人呻吟起来，忍不住揉动自己的阴茎，似乎想借助这样的刺激手淫到高潮。但蝙蝠侠并不愿看到这样的结局。他拉开夜翼的手，并警告道：“只有我可以碰你。”他没有看向夜枭，但他知道对方一定明白自己的话外之音。

年轻人显然被这样的不平等协定惊呆了，“自慰也不行吗？”他惊疑地问道，可怜兮兮地扭腰摆手试图碰到自己的阴茎，“你不肯摸我，我连摸自己都不行？”

蝙蝠侠的力道非常顽固，他把夜翼的手甩到一边，“你不能摸自己。”他强调道，“只有我可以。”

夜翼委屈地轻哼起来，蝙蝠侠再给了他一个警告的眼神，接着起身离开。他从卧室的床头柜里找到了安全套和润滑剂。当他回到客厅的时候，他发现迪克竟然弯起腰，用一个柔软到不可思议的角度含住了自己的阴茎。

“你说我不可以摸。”年轻人得意洋洋地松开嘴巴，急促地喘息着，“但你没说我不能舔……唔！”

蝙蝠侠惩罚性地把手指插入了他的后穴。即使有润滑剂的帮助，带着手套的手指也太过粗大，夜翼痛苦地呻吟起来，把双腿分得更开，试图缓解这种撕裂的痛苦。蝙蝠侠弯曲手指，搓揉着紧致的内壁，试图放松括约肌的压力。他寻找着前列腺，在穴口倒上更多润滑油。他把年轻人翻过身来，让他跪趴在沙发上，透明的液体顺着圆润的的臀瓣流淌到阴囊上，接着缓缓顺着阴茎向下。夜翼的呻吟里带上了愉悦，蝙蝠侠几乎是用折磨的力道按动摩擦着他的前列腺，直到他的大腿和小腿的角度逐渐变小，彻底软倒在沙发上。

“求你……”夜翼含混不清地呜咽，他的脸颊贴在一个鼓鼓囊囊的抱枕上，那抱枕上还戴着蝙蝠标志，“我想摸摸自己，求你……”

蝙蝠侠拒绝了他，并且加入了一根手指。暂时的疼痛让快感变得微弱了一些，夜翼的眼泪顺着面具的边缘向下渗出，和汗水流淌到一起。他的头发彻底乱成一团，贴在额头上，让他看起来可怜透了。

夜枭俯下身，用手指怜惜地触碰他的嘴唇。而夜翼竟然张开嘴无意识地含住了那些手指。

“走开！”蝙蝠侠咆哮道，“别碰他！”

夜枭直起身，沉默地看了他们一眼，接着转身离开。夜翼低哼着，摇起头，“别走。”他恳求，看向蝙蝠侠，“别让他走……求你。”

“他不可以碰你。”蝙蝠侠强调道，“这不能允许。”

“我同情他。”夜翼解释道，“仅仅是同情而已……让他留下吧，蝙蝠侠。”

蝙蝠侠没有回答。他并不愿意让夜枭看到夜翼此刻的样子，更不愿让这个男人分享自己的东西。但他无法彻底回绝夜翼的恳请，更无法对异世界的自己斩尽杀绝。他明白那是怎样的痛苦——当迪克失去心跳的时候，他几乎疯了，无法正常地思考。他真心地考虑要杀了卢瑟——他，蝙蝠侠，满心只剩杀意。

他知道夜枭经历过的是什么，他明白那种被夺走一切的绝望，并且因此他也开始同情起他来。

于是他最终没有说什么。

他的阴茎在终于触碰到夜翼的皮肤时，几乎又胀大了一点。夜翼直起身，用赤裸的双手包紧他的柱身，“哇。”年轻人把汗湿的头发甩向一边，吻着他的阴茎顶端，悄悄用舌头舔他的冠状沟，接着又无辜地抬起眼睛，用嘴唇包住他饥渴地吮吸起来。“哇。”在品尝过后夜翼再次感叹道。蝙蝠侠几乎忍不住露出一个笑容，但他咬紧牙齿，决意还是不给对方任何奖励。他拍打着夜翼的屁股命令他转过身去，乖乖趴好，别饥渴得想就这样把他吸出来。夜翼不情不愿地转身跪下，却不愿趴下，“腰酸。”他嘟囔。

于是夜枭抱住夜翼了的上身，让他倚在自己胸口。这个动作再次让蝙蝠侠心生不满。他看到夜枭下身鼓起的形状，明白那是怎样的煎熬。夜翼感激地吻了吻夜枭的肩膀，这让蝙蝠侠感到某种挫败。他板着脸拉起夜翼，让他正面躺好，好借此赶走夜枭。

然而夜枭却帮他托起夜翼的大腿，把他的左腿扳开，拉向一边，露出已经扩张好了的湿润的入口。蝙蝠侠的阴茎试探性地触碰着那里，柔软的皮肤包裹住他，把他向里面带动。他短暂地微微陷入，但又即刻离开。夜翼几乎哭泣起来，向下扭动，试图留住那根粗硬滚烫的东西。夜枭固定住他的身体，让他动弹不得，蝙蝠侠终于对第三个人的在场感到了些微的赞同。夜翼的阴茎顶端流出透明的液体，把他的腹肌染得晶亮，他看起来美极了——当蝙蝠侠的手指突然包裹住他的阴茎时，他尖叫起来，扭动着寻求更大的刺激，下渗过分敏感的入口几乎在颤抖，而蝙蝠侠决意不让他满意。

“你可以让他帮忙，吸你或者其他，我不在意。”蝙蝠侠缓慢地捋动着，手指顺着长度挑逗一般爬行， “但你不可以碰自己，你也不可以在我之前高潮，否则我会永远不再插进去。”他的另一只手抚摸着夜翼的入口，揉动着那里皱褶的皮肤，“你明白了吗。”

夜翼摇头，接着点头，接着又摇头。他似乎想抗议，但蝙蝠侠松开了放在他阴茎上的手，同时手指埋进了他的屁股里。他的所有语言成为了呻吟，夜枭低下头吻他，仿佛像把所有愉悦都吞进自己的喉间。蝙蝠侠意外地发现他竟然对此并不感到非常愤怒。他忙于按揉夜翼的前列腺，然后撑开内壁，让他颤抖得更加厉害些——掌控另外两个人的感觉让他的占有欲暂时地得到了平息。夜翼的手把夜枭的阴茎解放出来，接着像是讨好一般奋力撸动。蝙蝠侠略微失落地用自己的下身靠在年轻人的臀瓣上磨蹭，有片刻，被那双手和那只嘴唇包裹的回忆侵袭上他的心头，让他还是吃起醋来。

“你不可以给他口交。”蝙蝠侠命令道，“最多用手。”

夜翼略带谴责地看着他，似乎不满自己被当成一个会随便吸别人老二的婊子。夜枭从鼻尖呼出略带喘息的气息，仿佛手已经足够，他并不想要更多。

“舔我。”夜翼轻声对夜枭请求，“我的阴茎。”

夜枭温顺地俯下身去，含住了夜翼紧贴着腹部的硬邦邦的器官。夜翼发出了一声巨大的，满足而痛苦的呻吟。夜枭的嘴唇一直向下，触碰到了他的阴囊，把他整根地吞了进去。夜翼的脚趾勾了起来，双腿也大力合拢，把蝙蝠侠的手指紧紧地包裹在了后穴中。这让蝙蝠侠发现自己似乎成为了多余的东西——他甚至看不到夜翼的脸——也让他决意改变局面。他赶开夜枭，把不满的夜翼从躺倒的姿势拉起，让他坐到了自己的大腿上。他直起身，从后面抱住夜翼，手臂横过他的胸口，另一只手臂高高托起他的一条腿。这个姿势让夜翼的阴茎垂在空中，后穴也彻底地暴露出来。年轻人羞耻地叹息，但下身却在贴着蝙蝠侠的阴茎磨蹭。

“吸他。”蝙蝠侠命令道。夜枭俯下身，再次把夜翼的阴茎整根吞入。夜翼摆动着腰部，操起夜枭的嘴来。夜枭的手指顺着夜翼腰间陈旧褪色的伤疤爬动，来回抚摸，仿佛想细数这个男孩所受过的全部伤害。蝙蝠侠终于摘去了夜翼的面罩，夜翼侧过脸，眼神迷茫，看向蝙蝠侠似乎不明白他为什么要这么做。而蝙蝠侠等待他向后略微拔出阴茎的那一刹那把自己的阴茎埋进了他的后穴。

 

当蝙蝠侠插入他的时候，夜翼张开嘴，发出无声地的尖叫。他似乎彻底忘记了该如何发音，喉咙间只能传出被压扁的粗糙的音节。夜枭因为蝙蝠侠猛力的撞击而撤走了嘴唇，大口喘息着，让夜翼被唾沫涂抹得光滑发亮的阴茎在空中颤抖高耸。

夜翼几乎完全没有感到自己前方的被怠慢。蝙蝠侠猛力而深入地一次次埋进他的身体，磨蹭顶弄着前列腺，把肠道一次次撑开。充分的润滑让痛苦变得微不可感，巨大的快感像是洪峰般吞没了他。蝙蝠侠的喘息紧贴着他的耳朵，肌肉纠结的手臂挤压着他的胸口，几乎让他无法呼吸。他的后背在男人毛茸茸的胸口上下磨蹭，速度越来越快，他几乎听不见自己在尖叫什么，他只是不停地邀请布鲁斯插进来，更深一点，快一点，最好把他弄坏——

蝙蝠侠向后仰倒，让他像是坐在过山车上一样颠簸地骑在他的腰间，而夜枭再次弯下腰含住了他。夜翼哭泣起来，迫近的高潮在他乱糟糟的大脑里留下预警的信号。他不想停下，蝙蝠侠说如果他先射，那么就再也不会插进来——不，他恳请着夜枭，不要再吸他，停下。但是那该死的舌头还是在向着他的马眼深挖，手指也揉动着他的阴囊，仿佛想引导他身体里所有的精液都一次性逼出来。

“迪克……”蝙蝠侠叫着他的名字。蝙蝠侠咬住年轻人的脖子，肛交的快感让他几乎失去了理智的桎梏。紧致的内壁挤压着他，滚烫柔软得像是某种液体，而夜翼在呼唤他的名字——“蝙蝠侠……”他的男孩带着哭腔，“不要再吸了，求你……”

哦，他把夜枭当成了他。蝙蝠侠终于忍不住微笑起来。他明白自己才是完完全全地得到了夜翼的那个人。而夜枭永远只会失望而归。他从未怀疑过这一点，他只是乐于亲身证实。

“攥住你自己。”蝙蝠侠贴着夜翼的耳朵哄诱他，“不要让你射进他嘴里。”

夜翼听话地抬起一只手，摸向自己的阴茎。失去了一条手臂的支撑，他彻底地倒在了蝙蝠侠身上。蝙蝠侠把他的另一只手也放到了他的腰间，示意他握住自己的阴茎根部。

夜翼像是攥住一条蛇那样双手一起用力捏住了自己阴茎的根部，他颤抖起来，夜枭的嘴唇一下一下碰到他的手指，唾液和前列腺液混合着从他的指尖留下，滴进他包容蝙蝠侠的那个部位。撞击和吞咽发出的水声淫荡而香艳，他睁大眼睛，手指没了力气，几乎在夜枭的又一次吸吮中射出来。

“我不行。”他摇着头，“我做不到……”

蝙蝠侠拉开他的手，换上自己的。他握住了那根涨得巨大的阴茎，把射精的通道捏紧。夜翼感激地亲吻他的侧脸，仿佛他是真正的救星，而不是始作俑者。蝙蝠侠继续着下身的运动，直到夜枭把一根手指插进了夜翼和他连接的地方。

夜枭的手指在入口处停留了一会儿，接着顺着缝隙向里插去。在抽插的时候蝙蝠侠几乎是瞬间感受到了异物的存在，暴怒让他几乎决定要让夜枭为这次逾越付出代价。然而夜翼大声呻吟起来，后穴收缩得更紧——紧到几乎让蝙蝠侠也呻吟起来。

他几乎是强迫自己停下了动作。他知道如果继续，他很可能会射出来。而他决不愿因为夜枭的手指而射出来——不管是什么意义上的。

夜翼颤抖着，阴茎向上抽动。蝙蝠侠知道如果没有自己的手阻止，他一定已经高潮了——也许他现在经历的就是高潮。他的眼神彻底涣散，咬住嘴唇，浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，仿佛夜枭的手指是他的最后一根稻草。

夜枭的手指也找到了前列腺，异常熟练地，这让蝙蝠侠的怒意又增加了一些。夜翼终于哭泣起来，这实在是太多了。他想要射精，想要蝙蝠侠继续抽插，想要夜枭的手指继续按揉他的前列腺和阴囊。

蝙蝠侠把阴茎拔了出去。这让夜翼抽泣得更厉害了些。他似乎不明白自己哪里做得不对，为何蝙蝠侠不愿给他他想要的。为何他不被爱着，好像他的付出都是无意义的。

蝙蝠侠摘下安全套，把夜翼的头向下按，直到他的嘴唇触碰到了蝙蝠侠的阴茎。夜枭来到夜翼的身后，把他的双腿分开，继而借着撑开他后穴的手指舔了进去。夜翼睁大了眼睛，似乎舌头触碰到后穴的感觉实在太过羞耻，他挣扎起来，但夜枭舔地更深，还模仿起抽插的动作来。

当夜翼彻底含住他的阴茎时，蝙蝠侠的手也握住了夜翼的。他伴随着夜翼吞含的节奏撸动起来。夜枭的阴茎贴着夜翼的腿磨蹭，夜翼夹紧双腿，把他的阴茎包裹在臀部之下的肌肉之间。他知道蝙蝠侠不会允许夜枭插入他，但他不忍心让夜枭一直干硬着。

夜枭在他腿间抽插起来。他的阴茎磨蹭着夜翼的阴茎，以及撸动着的蝙蝠侠的手。这让一切都变得更加情色。夜翼呻吟起来，他热爱刺激，更多更新鲜的刺激。蝙蝠侠操着他的嘴，用越来越强的力道撑开他的喉道。他终于射了出来，在蝙蝠侠的指间射得一塌糊涂。他挺动身体，把双腿间的阴茎夹得更紧，接连地射出了好几次白色的液体。蝙蝠侠在他耳边叹息着，而高潮的嗡鸣盖过了一切。当他回过神时，蝙蝠侠的手指再次插进了他的屁股，而他依然在射精的阴茎正被夜枭含住，似乎想挤榨出他所有的精液。

蝙蝠侠再次把自己埋了进去。夜翼微弱地抗议起来。他感到疲惫和过分摩擦所带来的火热疼痛，而且他才刚刚射过精——蝙蝠侠在几分钟的抽插后终于射了出来，而当蝙蝠侠的阴茎拔出，精液顺着他的屁股往外流淌的时候，夜枭也顺利地吸出了他的又一次高潮。

他们那一晚一共做了三次。蝙蝠侠相信夜翼高潮的次数应该是两位数，尽管他自己也觉得这不太可能。夜枭尽职尽责地把他的男孩弄得欲仙欲死，而他则当着两个人的面一次一次宣告自己的所有权。

他知道以后夜翼再也不会接受夜枭的邀请，但他不敢肯定夜枭会彻底放弃。

 

当蝙蝠侠又一次在夜翼的公寓里看到夜枭时，无奈和欲望像是双生的藤蔓一样攥住他的心脏。夜枭顺着夜翼的阴茎向下舔去，似乎他是一根美味的棒棒糖。蝙蝠侠阻止了他，把他从窗户里赶走，继而自己蹲下身去，强硬地把手指惩罚性地插进了夜翼的后穴。

“对不起。”夜翼姿态曼妙地倚靠在沙发上，张开双腿，满怀歉意，“我拒绝了他。但他的口活太好——自从那一晚之后，只要他的嘴碰到我的阴茎，我就没办法再反抗，你知道的。”

蝙蝠侠感到满心的恼怒。他知道这是自己一时心软的错。而他明白想要纠正这个错误，仅有一种途径。

他低下头，含住了夜翼的阴茎。男孩大声地呻吟起来，仅在几分钟后就濒临高潮。他收紧握在根部的手指，从阴茎上抬起头来。

“我，还是他？”蝙蝠侠逼问道，吐息尽数洒在夜翼湿润发红的龟头上。

“你。”夜翼双眼湿润，努力用阴茎磨蹭着男人的嘴唇，诱惑他继续吞进去，“恩……”他呻吟起来，前列腺和阴茎同时被照顾的快乐让一切都变得无所谓，“我爱你。”年轻人微笑着呢喃道，而蝙蝠侠奖励似的松开了手指。

 


End file.
